1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronic system for the testing of an antenna. It relates more particularly to an optoelectronic device that is alternatively a transmitter and a detector of a radiofrequency signals and enables the testing of an antenna (for example a radar antenna) without disturbing its radiation pattern.
2. Discussion of the Background
Devices for performing optoelectronic tests on antennas have already been made. To carry out tests on an antenna in both transmission and in reception, these devices make use of an assembly of several electronic components dedicated firstly to testing in transmission and secondly to testing in reception. They may therefore comprise:
either a photodiode and a laser diode, PA1 or a photodiode and an electro-optical modulator. PA1 a test antenna designed to be placed in the field of transmission/reception of the main antenna; PA1 an optoelectronic detector/modulator component for the detection and modulation of a light wave capable of detecting a first light wave and giving an electrical control current and also capable of modulating a second light wave under the control of an electronic modulation current; PA1 an electric matching circuit connected between the optoelectronic component and the test antenna receiving, firstly, the electrical control current from the optoelectronic component and activating the transmission of the test antenna and receiving, secondly an electrical current from the test antenna and controlling the optoelectronic component in modulation mode; PA1 a first optical source sending the first light wave to the optoelectronic component; PA1 a second optical source sending the second light wave towards the optoelectronic component; PA1 an optoelectronic detector optically coupled to the optoelectronic component and detecting a wave modulated by this component.
The supplies for these devices are generally obtained by local means (cells for example).